Stranger To The Stars
by Sky-blues64
Summary: "You felt his pain, as well?" The boy questioned. My eyes met his and I nodded. I felt my father's fear, his strength, his hatred, his pain. I also felt his regrets in that moment.

(Star Wars Fanfic)

1|

The sun shone down on the deserted planet of Tatooine. Casting shadows onto the sand. A gentle breeze was in the air. I stood in the burning sun, and watched folks pass by. None of them really cared about the whole slavery thing happening. They just accepted it. I turned around and saw my father, just a few feet away from me.

"Hurry up, father!" I shouted. His eyes met mine, and a small smirk was on his face. We were on our way to a pod race. Even though the pod race didn't start for a while, but I wanted to get a good seat. I could hear my father chuckle as he approached me. Once he arrived I ran to where the pod race was being held.

When I arrived, I immediately found a seat in the front row. I sat down and waited for my father to come. He always was a slow, old man. Even though he claimed to be in his 30's. I stared down at the race track. One of the greatest stories I heard about pod racing was that a nine-year-old boy beat the champion and then moved onto becoming a Jedi. I honestly don't think that's true. There's no way a nine-year-old could win at a pod race and then move on to become a Jedi. It's just not possible. And I doubt Jedi are real either. If that was true, we would be seeing Jedi around today.

I looked up, to see if my father had arrived yet. He was nowhere in my sight. I shrugged. Probably stopped to help some old creature. He was always like that. He always told me that; _'We may not have any weapons, but we have the heart to help those who needed it.'_

He would say that and then I would have to go and help someone who needed it. I used to complain when I was younger, but now I really don't care.

The pod race begun and my father still wasn't here. My hands started to shake. Something was happening. I left the arena and went out to find out where my father was. I looked around. I tried to listen for any my father. But all I heard was the cheers from the arena and the pods that were racing. I walked around the arena hoping to find something.

A buzzing noise filled my ears. It was like some sort of weapon was unleashed. I heard it coming from just around the corner. I ran around the corner and found my father lying on the ground, behind a dark figure, who was holding some sort of sword, which appeared to be made out of blue light. In front of the figure was three Tusken Raiders. It was a bit strange, because they don't usually come out this far.

I ran behind the figure and kneeled down beside my father. I put my head down on his chest, and I could still hear a pulse. But it was a slow and gentle one. I looked up at the figure and realized it was wearing a brown cloak. My eyes shifted from the figure to the weapon in its hands. Could this creature possibly have attempted to kill my father? No. That couldn't be. My father would have told me if he was in danger.

I looked down at my father, and a few of my tears fell down onto his chest. I heard the Sand people do their screech thing as another terrible buzzing sound filled my ears. I didn't bother to look up. My eyes remained on my close to dead father. I heard footsteps approach. A shadow was cast over me. I bit my dry lip and looked up at the cloaked figure.

The figure before me removed the hood of his cloak off of its head and revealed a male who was probably the age of 15. He had black hair which was quite long for a boy and it was a bit curled. A greenish braid hung over his left shoulder. His cloak revealed a bit of his outfit. It was like some sort of armor made out of leather. The boy still had his sword of light unleashed and it was like attached to his hand.

The boy closed the sword thing and hung it on the belt of his outfit. He offered me a hand which I did not accept. My eyes just looked down at my father who was still not awake. His pulse was slowing down and I feared he was going to meet his demise any second now.

"I am deeply sorry, young one. I was on my way to get some parts for my ship, when I found this man being attacked by these Tusken Raiders. I came a bit too late and couldn't save him. I tried my best," The boy said. As soon as he said that, my father's pulse was gone. I gasped and more tears came out from my eyes. I looked up at the man. My only family was gone. I had nowhere else to go. And I don't have anybody left. What am I supposed to do now?

My eyes widened and my vision changed. Instead of seeing the man with the strange sword I was standing between my father who was up and looked alive, and the three Tusken Raiders. What was this? No. H-He died in my arms. Is this the universe giving me a second chance to save my father?

One of the raiders charged at my father. My father dodged his attack. He picked up a large stick and charged at the raiders. "NO!" I shouted. He told me to never charge at anyone. Even a Tusken Raider, because it never ends up good. I covered my eyes and heard loud bangs and screams. I removed my hands from my eyes.

My father was now lying in a pool of his own blood right beside me. I screamed. And fell down onto my knees. I didn't do anything. I just stood there and watched my father get killed. "No. No. This can't be happening. Please let this be another nightmare," I mumbled to myself. He can't be dead. He's all I have left!

I gasped and looked up. I was still teary-eyed, meaning my vision was still blurry. Instead of seeing Tusken Raiders standing in front of me, I saw the boy with the strange sword. "You saw it too, didn't you?" The boy questioned. For some reason I just knew he was talking about what I just saw. I slowly nodded my head. I was panting. Where did that possibly come from? How could I see that? I never felt this way before.

"You felt his pain, as well?" The boy questioned. My eyes met his and I nodded. I felt my father's fear, his strength, his hatred, his pain. I also felt his regrets in that moment. "He was your only family, correct?" The boy asked me. I nodded, once again. I guess, I have accepted that he's gone. Still, saddening, but. I've accepted it.

"Come with me." The boy told me. I did a double-take. Did I just hear him correctly? He wanted me to come with him? "Come with me and learn to control these abilities you have just un-locked," He continued. What abilities? "You had a vision of what happened to your father. Normal creatures don't have them. Only people with a certain power can. So. Come with me and learn to control it and do much more," The boy told me.

Well. I had nowhere else to go. If I chose to stay Tatooine I would be turned into a slave like many of the other kids my age. But, I would be leaving this planet with a complete stranger. Let's see. I would probably be better off with the stranger than becoming a slave. "Okay. I will go with you to…." I began, hoping he would get the hint, I didn't know where I would be going. "Coruscant. Where one of the original academies were," The boy said, getting the hint. I nodded.

He offered me his hand, once again. This time I reached out and accepted it. He helped me up and I dusted some of the sand off of myself. I quickly took one final look at my father before walking away with the strange boy. "What's your name?" I asked him. A small smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"Solo. Ben Solo," He responded. I nodded. "What's yours?" Ben questioned. I smirked a bit. "Kadlyn. Mia Kadlyn," I replied.


End file.
